Qubo logos
There were many Qubo logos. All ending with a popping sound Breakdancing: On a blue background, green cubes are dancing to breakdancing music, suddenly freezing, and then coming back dancing again, ending with the qubo logo on a blue background. the music is a funky breakdancing tune tune. Disco: On a dark blue background several cubes bounce to the bottom of the screen, turning into a music player, while more cubes come down jumping up and down. The qubo logo appears on a blue background. The music consists of a catchy disco tune. Sometimes, a different disco tune plays. Go Kart: On a sky background we several race cars zoom across the screen, and come to a school crossing sign. Then, the cubes beat the cars, as the cars come to a stop at the finish line. The qubo logo appears on a green background. The sounds include just the race cars zooming. Jump Rope: On a sky background, we see several cubes jump roping, and then an orange basketball appears. One cube is swinging, while more cubes are watching. The qubo logo appears on a blue background. The music consists of a happy synthesizer tune with kids cheering at the beginning, and several boing sounds. King Kong: We see a skyscraper and a gorilla dressed up as a ghost. The gorilla climbs up the skyscraper, and helicopters fly past him. It is Halloween night, so we can see the dark clouds and the full moon. The gorilla falls down into a net and flies upward. The qubo logo appears on a nighttime sky background. The music includes scary organ music, followed by a boing at the end. Machine: On a dark blue background we see a soccer ball roll to the left of the screen, A machine with a wire sucks everything up. We see a cube on a computer. The machine makes the cube come down. The qubo logo appears on a blue background. The sounds include computer noises and outer space sounds. Magician: On a yellow and red background we see a brown magic book. A wizard's hand makes the book open, and a strange green leaf comes out. The book closes and opens again, and a pink bunny comes out, and disappears in a flash. The qubo logo appears on a yellow background. The sounds include a boing sound, several magic sounds, followed by a child saying Yeah. Messy Room: on an orange and blue background various stuff is all over the floor. Everything is a big mess until a tornado picks everything up. The qubo logo appears on a dark blue background. The sounds include a door closing, kids screaming, two boing sounds, and an organ note. Painter: On an orange and green background, a cube paints some great pictures, and another cube is watching. The cube, draws another picture, and paints the qubo logo on an orange background. The music consists of a jazzy tune. Sometimes, a different jazzy tune would be heard. Paper Dolls: On an orange red, yellow and blue background, a hand makes several paper dolls, and glues them together. The hands complete their work, and the qubo logo appears on an orange background. The music includes a percussion rhythm, a kid cheering, and a twinkling sound. Ping Pong: On a sky background we see a yellow and green ping pong field. The cubes practise ping pong with a racket shaped like a spoon, and a ping pong ball, until the qubo logo appears on a sky background. The music consists of a banjo tune with drums beating. Skate Park: On a sky background, a green cube challenges a white cube for a skating race.The cube starts to go skating on a yellow skateboard, wearing a green skate hat. The cube skates on a slide, and comes out of the slide leaving the qubo logo on a blue background. The music consists of a funky bass tune. Soccer: On a sky background, we see a soccer ball (The same from Messy Room and Machine bumpers). The cubes kick the soccer ball up high, it tosses the goal line. The qubo logo appears on a green background. The sounds include a whistle blowing, a wierd noise, followed by cheering at the end. Surfer: On a sky background, cubes fall out of the kiddie pool, and a cube starts surfing on a red surfboard on deep deep water. A wave crashes into the cube, and the qubo logo appears on a water background. The music consists of a quiet surfing tune, with cheering. Vacumm: On a blue background, cubes are sucked in a vacum cleaner. We see a light switch, an orange flower, and a picture frame.The vaccum sucks two more cubes. The qubo logo appears on a blue and green background. The music consists of a funky synthesizer tune.